Bondage effect
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: Kira Shepard is an Amazon in every sense of the word. But she has a cock and is sadistic person. Miranda Lawson is a masochistic person. What happens when these personalities meet? one shot, bondage Futanari, yuri. thanks to help from Henta1Rampag3.


Prologue.

Mirianda Lawson was always a strict emotionless ice queen. At least out in the open but when she was alone she'd often strip and ware a tight leather harness, buttplug, ball gag and play with a dildo in both her ass and pussy. Sometimes she would even ware one out in the open but that was only making her masochistic desires worse. She hadn't had sex in a long time and often watched bondage porn while playing with herself dreaming of someone to satisfy her needs.

Kira Shepard was always portrayed as a strong and dependant woman but with a heavy tomboy attitude. She was of Amazonian decent so her skin was a lightly baked colour with a soft silky feel. Her hair was short to almost a crew cut to show her boyish attitude. But despite being a paragon she had a dark side like everyone else. Unlike other women she had a 7inch dick. This was not a Cerberus' doing but rather she was a futanari a person with both male and female parts. As a downside her libo was higher than a normal person so when she was at the age of going out her mother gave her the talk.

After that she only to bed with women because she was attracted to women and the fact was that men where normally scared of her. She did lose her female virginity to another futanari. When she was 18 her girlfriend brought her in to the world of bdsm, she played the mistress while her girlfriend played the slave and Kira loved it. Being the one who dominated her slave with pleasure and pain while feeling the satisfaction of being loved for it was what she always wanted.

After she was resurrected by Cerberus her eyes fell on the ice queen. The bitch was always boasting on how perfect her genes where and ticked the commander off. However during a shore leave on the Citadel Kira hacked into Miranda's office camera's and found her dark secret. As soon as Miranda was out of her room Shepard confronted and blackmailed her. Because Miranda did not want anyone to see the indecent pics of her she did things for Shepard's sadistic pleasure. These things included walking around with a vibrator inside her, getting herself pierced and getting herself submissive clothing from an adult shop. Despite some of the things Shepard made her do she enjoyed every moment of it. But Kira always felt something was missing and strange about the ice queen.

During a heart to heart they had after a training session Miri confessed that her eggs where not developed probably and could not have children. Thankfully Kira's father was a specialist in genetic engineering so they both when to see him to allow Miri to become pregnant. But before the procedure she asked for a dick like her mistress'. Kira's father just smiled and did the procedure with ease. Afterwards Kira was happy but Miri did not ask her mistress' permission and was lightly punished which gave the both of them to try out her new organ. But they had to avoid getting pregnant due to the mission at hand.

After the destruction of the collector base.

Shepard slid on her remaining leather boot before standing. All she wore was a cup less leather corset that was attached to thigh high heels, as well was wearing a pair of black leather elbow gloves. She then looked at herself in the mirror smiling, she truly looked liked a dominatrix. At that moment Miranda walked into the cabin grabbing the commanders attention who turned to see her and her dick slowly hardened.

"Miranda you know the rules." Kira said with a sadistic smile as Miri blushed.

She shook with embarrassment and excitement. Her hands moved to the zippier of her top and slowly unzipped it. She then slowly removed her top showing off her large c-cup breasts with rings through her nipples and a leather harness strapped tightly across her torso. Her top then fell to the floor as she turned her head to displayed her mock shame. Shepard gave a slight smile while falling to a seated position on her bed watching her slave.

"Miri why must you keep me waiting?"

"Sorry mistress." Miri said loving the shame.

Miranda then began to remove her boots slowly teasing her mistress by turning her stripping into a slow erotic dance. Her left boot came off in a matter of moments and began work on the other boot. She moved onto all fours and a cylindrical bit in her trousers appeared. The boot then came off while she was still on her knees. Her hand then moved her fly's and slowly moved it until a large hard 7inch dick fell out. Smiling Kira's dick hardened even more and her pussy became wet as she enjoyed watching the spectacle.

Lawson then removed her trousers as she stood up and moved her hips as if she was an Asari dancer. Her trousers fell to her ankles before she stood on them taking them off and kicking them to one side. She bent over and spread her legs wide enough to show Kira her secured anal plug, pussy lip piercings and her hardened cock. Standing up straight she then took her boots and slid them back on.

After a moment she then stood aside from her boots and harness she was naked. Unlike some other women her masochism and shame empowered her while others felt it was degrading. Kira then stood after picking up a few things off her bed and walked up to Miri and began caressing her soft skin. She walked around until she was behind her slave took her hands and folded them behind Miri's back before fastening leather cuffs around her wrists. Miri then tried to bring them back around but the cuffs where fastened together.

Kira then fastened a collar with a chain leash around her neck. Kira's hands then moved down to Miri's dick and softly wrapped around it. They then moved along the shaft making the dick harder and harder as Miri moaned from pleasure and having Kira kiss her neck. Kira's hands began to move faster and faster. Miri looked down at her cock which was being masturbated by her mistress and having Kira's c-cup breasts pressed up on her back. Kira stopped kissing and smiled as her slave was nearing her climax, she could hear Miri breath faster and faster.

"Mistress I'm about to cum." Miranda moaned in delight.

Just as she arched her back and closed her eyes to come she then felt something around her cock. Looking down she could see a black band around the lower half of her dick preventing her from cumming.

"Mistress?" she whimpered.

"You know the rules Miranda. When no one else is here you are not allowed to ware your cloths. You came in here with your cloths on so I have to punish you. So you are not allowed to cum from your dick until I'm satisfied."

All Miranda could do was whimper. She loved to be punished but sometimes Kira would go a little far with punishments. Kira's hands then drifted to to her large chest. She lightly squeezed then while her first fingers where playing around with her nipple rings something she always loved to do.

After a few moments she then began running her tongue along Miri's neck. After a couple of moments Kira then slid her dick between Miri legs. The heat of her cock and the movement of her pussy lip piercings increased Miri's pleasure. Kira felt the wetness from Miri's pussy on her cock. Just the feeling of her pussy juice was enchanting. She wanted more so she began to move her hips making her slave moan with even more pleasure and causing more pussy juice to be released from her sex.

Her hips then began to move faster and faster as did her hand movements. Miri's moans became louder and louder as she reached her limit. Kira then gently bit her slaves ear. Like a spark of electricity she screamed in pleasure as she came. Her juices covered her mistress cock, she could feel her own cock wanting to cum but the band prevented her. Kira gave a sadistic smile.

"Oh dear my dick is all wet and you came without my permission. I believe some punishment is in order." Kira said before leading Miri to her bed.

Like she was taught to do Miri got to her knees and Kira picked up something off the bed. Turning to Miri with a sadistic grin she then placed a large bit of the blindfold over her eyes and fastened it around the back of her head. Her hand then drifted to Miri's mouth, she then slid two fingers inside making her slave to taste them with a delightful moan. She then removed her fingers and replaced them with a ball gag.

Kira then picked up a chain before she stood on her bed and attached it onto the ceiling. She then got down while stroking Miri's hair.

"Stand." she said.

Miri stood without hesitation. Kira then attached the chain to the shoulder straps of her harness and turned her around. Shepard then picked up a whip from her bed and smiled as she walked in front of her slave.

"You ready for your punishment my little slave?" she asked.

Her whip raised and striked onto Miri's body causing her to yelp in pain and pleasure. A red mark appeared on Miri's belly. Kira then repeated the processes until Miri had marks all over her body excluding her face. The slave moaned as she was satisfied with her punishment. Kira then dropped her whip and walked up to Miri and pressed her breasts against hers. Both of them blushed as their hard dicks touched.

Kira's hands then reached over to the buckle on Miri's gag and undid it before removing the gag and kissed her slave. Their tongues wrapped around each other struggling for dominance but Miri's tongue was a lot less active to show her submission. Kira then lifted up Miri's leg with one hand before braking the kiss falling to her knees and began liking her slave's dick. Miranda began to moan loudly as her dick was made wet by her mistress.

Just then without warning Kira slid two fingers into her slave's pussy sending Miri into another climax. Smiling she then stood and unfastened the chin from Miri's harness. She fell to her knees as her pussy was leaking. Still in hear Miri then spoke.

"Mistress please let me please you." she asked.

"Since you asked nicely you can give me those titjobs that I like. And remember to lick my dick." Kira said as she stood up.

She then undid Miri's blindfold, the chain on the cuffs and the harness chain. The slave then fell to her knees. Kira then sat at the foot of her bed as her slave turned around to see her mistress' dick in front of her. Smiling she positioned herself to easily get at it. With her mistress' dick positioned between her breasts she then pressed her breasts together and moved up and down the shaft while licking the head. As she moved and licked Kira moved her hand through Miri's silky hair.

Miranda loved the attention but she contrasted on her mistress member that she was pleasing with her breasts and tongue. All she was good for in the bedroom was pleasing Kira, being a slave to her and fulfilling her desires was all Miri wanted. In respect she loved Kira, her personality, her body just everything about her Miri loved. She did not know what Kira felt for her but she would find out.

After a few moment's Miri then tasted the taste of her mistress pre-cum. She wanted more and abandoned the titjob by taking the dick into her mouth turning it into a proper blowjob. Kira didn't mind this action because she had taught Miranda to do it. She loved the feeling of Miri's tongue on her dick. Miri moved her head faster and faster with a loud sucking sound. Her gag reflex was already removed due to the training she was put through.

At that moment Kira's back arched as a loud moan escaped her mouth and came. Miri drank the white milk as it entered her mouth before beginning to clean her mistress' dick. It only took a moment before Kira's dick was clean. She then withdrew the dick from her mouth and looked at her mistress who smiled.

"Good job now time for your reward. Stand." Kira said.

Miri stood obediently as did Kira. The mistress then moved around Miri until she was behind her slave. She then took her slaves cuffed wrists and clipped them together once again. Kira then pushed Miri onto the bed. As soon as she was on she moved herself so that her face was on the edge of the duvet and her ass in the air. Then Kira then took leather cuffs from the underneath the bed. The cuffs had a chain to them that where attached to the bed legs. She then strapped one of the cuffs around Miri's ankles before doing the same with the other one.

Kira then climbed on the bed too. She was on her knees and positioned herself in front of Miri's raised ass. Smiling she then reached out and took a hold of Miri's buttplug and removed it from Miranda's ass with a delightful yelp from the slave. She then placed her dick on the entrance to Miri's dirty hole and without warning shoved her hard member into her slave who screamed in delight.

"Ahhh yes mistress pound my ass. Use me as you please." Miri yelled in ecstasy.

Kira complied and began to move her hips and thrust her dick into Miri's ass. They both moaned in pleasure. Kira kept up her thrusting movement as she enjoyed the the tightness of her slave's ass. Miri on the other hand moved her hips to try and get more of Kira's cock inside her. Kira then began to increases the tempo of her thrusts as she felt her limit coming.

At that moment she pulled out her dick much to Miri's disappointment, but before the slave could say anything Kira shoved her dick into Miris's pussy. Miranda moaned much louder as the dick that was invading her ass was now inside her precious pussy. Then Kira grabbed Miri's hair and pulled her back a bit. The pain that Miri felt was good.

But after a few moments Kira let go of her hair and consecrated on thrusting Miri then realised what her mistress was planning.

"Mistress please don't cum inside today's not safe." she pleaded but a part of her hoped that Kira would not stop.

"Too bad Miranda I'm knocking you up." Kira said evilly.

Just then Kira stopped and grunted releasing a bucket load of sperm into Miri's womb. The shear heat of the sperm made Miri reach a massive orgasm and collapsed. Her mind was blank as Kira unstrapped her ankles turned her over onto her back and cuffed her ankles once again. Then Miri regained her senses and saw her mistress position her pussy over Miri's dick. Kira then slid herself onto Miri's dick with a moan.

Smiling she removed the dick strap allowing Miri to cum a large amount of sperm into her womb. The heat and speed of the cum made Kira cum as well. Kira's sperm landed on Miranda who fell asleep due to the amount of sperm she released. Kira then fell on to her slave falling asleep as well.

Years later.

Jenny woke up as the sun hit her. Moaning she got up the pink sheet's fall off her body. Her body was that of her mother with her breasts slowly developing into a c-cup and her skin was a soft baked colour. Her hair however was a lovely dark colour and between her legs was an appendage that she had since she was born. As she got up and walked down to the kitchen stark naked. After all no one in the house cared.

As she entered the kitchen she noticed another young woman sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. The young woman was around 18 just like Jenny but her skin was a like lovely snow but her hair was a bright red. She also supported an appendage between her legs as well.

"Morning sis." the red head said in a lazy tone indicating that she had just woken up.

"Morning Kitty." Jenny replied. "Where's mother Kira and mother Miri?"

"In their room."

Jenny then smiled and turned to her sister. "Shall we join them?"

Kitty took one last spoon of her breakfast before smiling and nodding. They quickly left the kitchen and made they way to the cellar door. As they walked down a short flight of stairs the sounds of soft moaning could be heard and both of the sisters dicks suddenly became hard. They then enter a not too large room filled with bdsm equipment. In the enter however was a large four person bed and on it was a long dark haired woman with snow like skin while the other had red hair and sun kissed skin.

Both of them where completely naked and the thick sent of sperm was in the air. The two women also had large pregnant belies. The sent of sperm made the two sisters horny. As they fought the heat the sun kissed red head woke up.

"Morning girls. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for college?" she asked

That phrase made both of them stop fantasising and run out of the room screaming in panic. The screams made the other on the bed wake she looked at her partner and smiled.

"Morning mistress I suppose that the girls will be late." she said.

"Maybe Miri... OH SHIT!" the red head yelled.

Miri sat up fast. "What?"

"BATTLE STAR IS ON. IT'S FRIDAY!"

Miri and the red head got out of bed as fast as they can and ran into the living room. They turned the telly on and breathed a sigh of relief as the show just started. They then fell back onto the sofa holding each other as they watched the show. Once the show was finished they then whent round their daily rotine before the girls came home and they all had family moments. Their life was good.


End file.
